swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Trandoshan Slavers
A series of quests done on behalf of the Trandoshan slavers in Kachirho. It is a good idea to start with The Big Cover-Up, as Borantok has you travel to the Rryatt Trail, where you will have to go for another quest anyway. In fact, talk to Borontok [ /wp 461 258 Borontok ] and Tempal [ /wp 497 275 Tempal ] in Kachirho before you leave the area, you can work on both at once and save a lot of travel. The Big Cover Up - Kachirho, Borantok [ /wp 461 258 Borantok ] You are the clean up crew to sweep the remains of a rather bloody cantina brawl concerning Borantok and some Rodian nobles under the carpet. Part 1 - Search for the Bodies Head to Kachirho and find the bodies of the dead rodians and dispose of them. *1st body - /wp -610 -96 under a bush *2nd body - /wp -510 -28 in a junk pile /wp -610 -96 1st Body; /wp -510 -28 2nd Body; Head to the Rryatt Trail and meet Negal [ /wp -279 -75 Negal ] on the The Common Paths(First Level). Have Negal hide the bodies. Part 3 - Return to Borantok Head back and talk to Borantok and tell him that you are finished. Part 4 - Go to the Cantina Head to the cantina in the 1st Level of the Great Tree in Kachirho. Talk to Unluto, and try talking him out of turning in Borantok. When you have the option to threaten him, or warn him that silence is safer, either one will get you a successful outcome, in case role-playing matters and you don't feel like being a thug (though by now it's a little late....) Return to Borantok Head back and talk to Borantok and tell him that you are finished. Rewards: *Credits: 10000 credits *Exp: 10295 Quest Combat Destroy the Escaped Wookiees - Kachirho, Tempal B'Uncho (/wp 497 275) Part 1 - Talk to Tempal Tempal is a Twi'lek in one of the Zssik Clan camps (/wp 497 275). Talk to him and he will ask you to pursue some escaped Wookiee slaves into the Rryatt Trail. Part 2 - Kill the Escaped Wookies Go to the High Grounds on the Rryatt Trail and kill at least 10 of the Escaped Wookies CL55 (/wp -473 548) Return to Tempal B'uncho Head back and tell Tempal that you are done. Rewards: *Credits: 5000 *Exp: 36110 Quest Combat *Item: Trandoshan Suppressor Pistol Rescue the Slavers - Kachirho, Ssiksik (208 109) Part 1 - Rally with the slavers Head to the westernmost of the POI Trandoshian Slaver Camps in Kachirho. Talk to Ssiksik (/wp 208 109). He tells you that one of his slave patrols was jumped by Wookiees from the resistance, and he needs someone to go out and rescue his patrol, as they are pinned down under fire. Meet the Trandoshian slavers at their last reported point and talk to Pressk (-93 98). Part 2 - Talk to Pressk Talk to Pressk. (/wp -93 98), and fight three waves of wookies freedom fighters *Wave 1 - 5 CL27 Wookie Freedom Fighters *Wave 2 - 5 CL27 Wookie Freedom Fighters *Wave 3 - 5 CL30 Wookie Commandos Report your victory to the Trandoshian Leader Talk to Pressk again to get your reward. Rewards: *EXP: 12190 Quest Combat *Item: Trandoshan Hunter's Lance Note: Since you obviously have no problems killing Wookiees, this would be a good time to do Colonel Gurnst's Task Force Bravo quest, however this quest no longer grants XP. Go see him in the Big Tree in Kachirho. Remove the Rival - Kachirho, Ysith (/wp 133 204) Part 1 - Talk to Ysith Head back to the Trandoshian Slaver Camp where you met Ssiksik. Ysith and Myssith have long been rivals, and Ysith wants you to solve her problem once and for all. Trandoshan usually deal with this sort of rivalry themselves, but she says her clan leader has forbidden her to take action against Myssith - so she needs you to do her dirty work. She tells you that Myssith has taken up residence in the abandoned Imperial camp in Kkowir Forest, and won't suspect an outsider of hostility. Part 2 - Kill Myssith Head to the Abandoned Camp POI in Kkowir Forest. Guarding the path to the camp you will find: * Elite CL37 Blackscale guards. Myssith is CL38. Beware, since there are 3 CL37 Elite Blackscale Guards in the camp as well. You can run to the back of the camp and kill Myssith with a good gun without drawing aggro from the guards, but this takes some doing. Return to Ysith Report back to Ysith for your reward. This completes the Trandoshan Slavers series of quests. However, there is another Trandoshan named Mssikss standing right next to you at this point, and it also has a mission for you, a Kashyyyk System space mission. So you may as well take it.... Reward: *Credits: 10000 credits *Exp: 16670 Quest Combat *Item: Painting of General Grevious A Slave Collar Shipment - Kachirho, Mssikss (/wp 125 195) Level - 0 (space) Part 1 - Talk to Mssikss Mssikss needs your help recovering a freighter carrying new and technologically improved slave collars. The Wookiee resistance has captured it and it is heading out the Kashyyyk System even now. Launch into Kashyyyk space, destroy the resistance (you will automatically be given a waypoint in space), and disable the freighter so it cannot escape. The ships will be neutral to you until you fire - allowing you time to move in, target the freighter's reactor, and disable it. If your shields are good enough, go ahead and dock with the freighter and don't worry about the A-wing escort - you can deal with them once the freighter is safely underway. *5 tier 3 A-wing fighters Part 2 - Escort the freighter to safety Once you have control of the ship, you will need to escort it to a safe location. You will be attacked by several waves of fighters, which you must destroy (or at least which the freighter must survive), Since the NGE many quest starship targets have been spawning neutral, which means that there is a chance that you will not have to fight the ships which spawn after you take control of the cargo freighter. With some luck, the distance between the freighter and the escort is so big that you will not have to fight the escort at all. It is reported that the only ones you will have to worry about are the A-wings which initially escort the freighter; the ships which spawn later are neutral (light blue/orange in targeting reticule rather than red) and do not attack you or the freighter: * tier 3 X-wings * tier 3 Y-wings * tier 3 A-wings Once the freighter is safe, return to Mssikss for your reward. Reward: *Credits: 10000 credits *Item: Rendili FG1-A blaster cannon Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:CL 55 and higher Category:Pilot quests